


Protective Girlfriends

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Your girlfriends are very protective of you but you like the protectiveness.





	Protective Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love
> 
> printsessa = princess

People could say that your girlfriends were very overprotective of you but you didn’t mind. You liked the protectiveness. With you not being an Avenger meant they were both very protective of you. 

Natasha had taught you some moves so you knew how to protect yourself if either one of your girlfriends weren’t with you. But that never stopped them from being protective of you.

At the moment you were on your way to the apartment you shared with Natasha and Wanda. You had gone to the store to get some things you would need to make dinner for the three of you. 

Natasha and Wanda were coming home from a week long mission and you wanted to make dinner. Even though you knew they would tell you that you didn’t have to. 

Just as you were about to walk into the apartment building you heard someone walk up behind you. You turned around, about to use one of the moves Natasha had taught you but that was when you noticed the person was your ex.

“What the hell are you doing here?” You glared at them.

They held up there hands. “I only want to talk.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yea right. Just leave.” You were about to turn around and walk into the building when your ex grabbed your arm.

You were about to turn around and tell them off but before you could you felt their grip loosen. When you turned around to see what happened you saw Wanda had your ex pinned against the wall by her powers.

“You have some nerve coming here.” Wanda growled, her eyes were glowing red as she got into their face.

Natasha made her was over to you, her arm wrapping around your waist protectively. “Are you okay moya lyubov’?”

You let out a sigh of relief now that your girlfriends were there. “I’m okay Nat.” You smiled at her. 

Natasha gave your a quick kiss before going over to Wanda and your ex. She grabbed your ex. “If you know what’s best for you then you will leave and never come back. If we ever see your face around here or if we find out that you talked to (Y/N) then things will end up way worse.” She glared at them. You could tell your ex was terrified. “Now get the hell out of here before we change our mind.”

Once Natasha let them go they took off running. Both Wanda and Natasha watched as they ran, making sure they didn’t turn back. Once they were gone your girlfriends were by your side in an instant.

“Are you okay printsessa? They didn’t do anything did they?” Wanda wrapped her arms around your waist, holding you close.

“I’m okay, I promise. I had my two badass girlfriends here.” You smiled at her, you pulled her into a loving kiss. “I love you both so much.” 

Natasha smiled, she kissed your temple. “We love you too (Y/N).” Wanda smiled as well before she gave you a quick kiss.

The three of you went to your apartment, they both helped you put the things you had got at the store away before pulling you over to the couch. Natasha sat down on one side and Wanda sat down on the other.

Wanda pulled you onto the couch so that you were in between them. They both wrapped their arms around you, you smiled as you snuggled into their arms.


End file.
